


Be Good To Me

by cowboykylux



Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren, Ancient History, Body Worship, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hand Feeding, Massage, Meditation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Ritual Sex, Vaginal Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He comes to your temple, asks you to join him sometimes, some evenings during the week when he is feeling particularly wound up, when you are particularly benevolent. He kneels at your feet, his hands skimming up the backs of your calves as your naked body softly flickers in and out of view from the golden light of the candles.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Our Hill of Stars (Ancient Emperor Kylo Ren AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797154
Kudos: 19





	Be Good To Me

“You are so beautiful.” He says, when you stand before him in your temple.

He comes here, asks you to join him sometimes, some evenings during the week when he is feeling particularly wound up, when you are particularly benevolent. He kneels at your feet, his hands skimming up the backs of your calves as your naked body softly flickers in and out of view from the golden light of the candles.

You pet your hand through his hair as he trembles at your feet, as he stares up at you with wide starry eyes, in awe of you, in awe of your grace, your beauty. His eyes nearly fill with tears with how overcome he is for you, how shattered to his core with devotion he is for you.

“I am not worthy of this, of your presence, I am not worthy.” He kisses your ankles, whispers the words into your bone. The temple is sealed away just for you two tonight, and though he speaks softly, the words are loud in the room, the vast space, your shrine. He rubs his cheek against the tops of your feet, “I cannot believe I have found you, they have led me to you.”

“I’m all yours, I was made for you, and you, me.” You beckon him up, and he rises on unsteady legs as you offer a hand to him which he happily takes. You lead him through the temple, back behind the altar to a hidden room, where a small bed is laid out surrounded by a thousand softly burning candles. “They have brought us together so that we may stay together always, my beloved Emperor.”

You lay yourself down upon the bed, and Kylo begins immediately his ritual of worship, the way his hands reach for the sacred oils which have been kept liquid and warm by the fire of the candles.

“Divine, you are divine, you are heaven here on earth, here beneath my hands.” His hands shake with devotion, but he does not let a single drop of oil spill before smearing it from your clavicle down towards your belly button, three fingers drawing a broad line, voice catching and breaking in his throat, “I cannot scarcely touch you, these hands are not worthy of your holy skin.”

“Touch me, Kylo. Touch every inch of me, leave no piece unturned.” You lick your lips and relax your body for him to lavish attention upon. You smile, eyes closing as his hands move with your permission, “Touch me, I command you.”

You wear no clothes, but your body is decorated with golden jewelry. Chains wrap around your ribs and your throat, framing your breasts beautifully. Golden armbands are snug around your upper arms, your wrists adorned with bracelets and your fingers covered in jeweled rings. From your ears hang hoops of the metal, a single large fresh water pearl from the oceans of Naboo dangling from them.

Kylo tips out more sacred oil, oils which have been blessed by the sun and the stars, the goddesses have shone down upon it, have imbued it with their wisdom, with their strength. Kylo can feel it, can feel that strength as he moves it over every part of you, every single spot covered and slicked up by the oil.

“Stars above, you are so warm, so sweet.” His voice shakes, trembles, eyes glistening with tears for he is sure this must be a dream, this must be, with the way your legs spread so nicely for his fingers, the way your pussy opens up for him as he softly rubs his fingers through the hair above your crotch, “May I taste you? Oh please, please allow me to taste you.”

“Every inch of me, Kylo, my skin misses the feeling of your lips upon it.” You nod, your hands guiding his head down between your legs.

His grip on you is slippery, but eager enough that it doesn’t matter. He licks through your folds easily, slowly, carefully. You know he won’t spend much time down there, not yet, not now, not when there’s the whole rest of your body which must be tended to, but you don’t want to deny him this, this taste. His eyes close and he hums happily, groans into your cunt in a way that tickles, that makes you sigh happily even as he pulls away.

“Will you eat the fruit from my hand?” He asks, and you smile with how diligent he is in all things pertaining to you.

“I will.” You nod, and he plucks a vine of grapes from a bushel which has been given as offering, holds the bunch above your head and watches as you bite the grapes one by one, watches as your teeth split the skin and juice trickles down your chin, watches as your throat bobs as you swallow. 

“Will you drink the wine from my tongue?” Kylo asks, putting the grapes down.

“I will.” You nod once again, and he fills his mouth with a swig of honeyed wine, leans over to you and kisses you, lets the wine flow into your mouth and groans when you swallow that down too.

“Will you accept the love I have to give?” His voice trembles against your lips and he situates himself above you, his cock hard in his trousers that he dare not free until you give the word.

“I will.” You wind your glistening arms around his bare shoulders and he falters for a moment with love, with affection, with adoration, with _worship,_ and you can feel it all, can feel every ounce of it seep into your pores.

“You will?” He asks, and this isn’t part of it, this is just him, just Kylo.

“Always.” You nod, opening your hips up for him and arching your back with the way his cock presses gently yet firmly against your folds.

He gasps out loud when he sinks in, when your body gives way for him in that secret room in your temple, the temple which he constructed so that all may worship you the way he does, so that all may pray to your name, your face, the way he does.

You are so tight, hot and wet and velvety around his cock, and you moan while he gasps out his pleasure, grunts through it as his hips move in soft slow undulations, sweet rolls of his pelvis against yours. This is not hard and fast fucking, no, no this is reverence.

He makes love to you for as long as it takes for you to both shudder out and call one another’s name, and when this happens he is sobbing, the tears flowing and beading up upon your oiled skin, joining together in small puddles in the crook of your neck as he comes and comes and comes inside you.

“Thank you – oh stars, thank you thank you thank you.” He sobs, for he knows he is not worthy, not worthy of this, and yet here you are, wanting him anyway, giving him this anyway, taking your pleasure from him anyway.

“Shh, you are the king, my emperor, take what is yours, you are so good to me, the goddesses will be good to you.” You whisper in his ear, pet his hair back and ride out the high of your own orgasm.

Like this you fall asleep, like you so often do, his cock buried inside you, come leaking out around it as it softens. Like this, you dream, of a thousand stars and faces you recognize but have never seen, all of them pleased, all of them glad, that you have found one another, together now, as you will always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> Can you please do something with Emperor Kylo worshipping you like the goddess incarnate that you are? Interpret however you want for sinday! And omg you’re too gracious to do double sinday!! It’s gonna be awesome!


End file.
